The Fox's Trap
by lady of the flame
Summary: On day while Naruto is training he tricks Hinata into kissing him. Now Naruto will use his new knowledge of Hinata to blackmail her into becoming his new slave. Will Hinata resent him for this or grow to love her punishment. Suck at summary, story better.
1. Caught You

1**Hello everyone !!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm in the process of saving money to buy Naruto... $1, $1.01, $1.02, this may take a while.**

**Yes this is a NaruxHina fic. **

**Don't like then don't read. I like criticism, but if you try to flame me for my perverted thoughts I will find you and pinch your arm fat. Trust me it hurts. **

**AGES: Naruto: 19**

**Hinata: 18**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**Naruto POV:**

_I can feel her watching me again. I can smell her sweet scent of tea in the air. Hinata may not know it yet, but today is the day I make all her dreams come true._

Naruto was sitting next to his target practice tree resting his body from trainingall morning. The hot July sun was betting down on the top of his blond haired head. His shirtless body was huffing in the forest, trying to gasp for air._Now how can I get hinata to come out of her hiding space without scaring the crap out of her__She's so shy and timid she would never come to me head on._

The fox looked up into the beautiful summer sky. _Come on Naruto think!_Naruto glanced at the tree that Hinata was standing behind for a split second, then he returned his gaze to the sky. Every few seconds he would shift his eyes to see if Hinata was still behind the tree. All he could see was her thin fingers curling around the bak of the tree._I think i've got an idea_. His inner Jiraya smirked.

Naruto leaned his head back and gave an Oscar worthy fake yawn.** "** I'm sooo sleepy," he said aloudNaruto shifted his body so that he could lie on his back, face turned to the sun still. His well toned abs heated in the sunlight making him hot from head to toe. ( A/N: )

He closed his eyes and lay motionless for a few minutes then pretended to snore lightly._Now all I have to do is wait for little Hinata to take the fox's bait._

**Hinata POV:**

_Is he asleep? I think he may be be. _Hinata peeked her head from behind the tree. She stared at Naruto as he slept. She looked at his beautiful face and his golden hair, then followed down his built body. Naruto wasn't the overly muscular kind of boy no he was just the right size for Hinata. Just the sight of him on the grass made her hotter than July. _Maybe I should go up for a closer look. Just a little peek. _Alarms were going off in the back of her head warning her of a hidden danger. _No its okay all I want to do is look._ Hinata gazed throughout the forest to make sure that there were no eyes on her then inched her way from behind the tree. Then began to walk towards the tree. Every step she took sounded like a thousand firecrackers going off_, t_o her ears.

_I can't believe this. I'm actually getting close to him. _Hinata continued to creep towards Naruto's body until she was inches apart from him. _He looks so handsome, like an angel. _

Hinata bent over Naruto and leaned in over his face. His strong face and rosy lips looked to inviting. _Maybe if I touched him, yea just a little kiss. That will hold me over. _Hinata stared at Naruto for another minute, trying to build up the courage to go with the thought. _Here goes nothing._ Hinata closed the gap between her and Naruto_'s _lips. Careful not to wake him. Her full lips pressed against his warm soft lips. _Wow this feels good. _Hinata held her lips against his for a good three minutes, enjoying the contact.

When suddenly a pair of strong arms warped around her waist, causing her to gasp. Her open mouth allowing a quick tongue to slip inside her mouth. _Naruto was awake!!_ Naruto jumped up and flipped Hinata onto her back. Hinata lay motionless as he explored her mouth. _This is wrong, this is wrong, this is is is kind of hot really. _

Hinata began to lean into the kiss. She was beginning to enjoy. Hinata moaned a little and that was when Naruto broke the kiss. A slightly upset Hinata just stared at him. Her face a red as a cherry.

" So," Naruto said with smirk.. " What took you so long?" All Hinata could do is stare at his sky blue eyes. Trying to think of a way to get out of this horrible, yet wonderful predicament.

**There you have it. So what do you think?**

**Peace. **

**Lady of the Flame**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. I love you all, but I'm have a bit of a problem. **

**I'm giving my readers a choice. **

**Do you want this to be a slave fic where Naruto is strait forward with what he wants from Hinata. sex or do you want him to give her remedial task at first, then later get down to business. wink, wink And do you want Naruto to be Naughty or Nice about it.**

**The choice is yours.**

**The more reviews the sooner the next chap will come. **

**Peace,**

**Lady of the flame**


	3. Your choice

**Hello everyone.!!**

**I'm so happy to be able to write again. Before I even star I want to say I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner than I did, but that is about to change I am now going to update more often on all my stories .So look forward to that.**

_**Last time**_

_suddenly a pair of strong arms warped around her waist, causing her to gasp. Her open mouth allowing a quick tongue to slip inside her mouth. Naruto was awake__ཀཀ __Naruto jumped up and flipped Hinata onto her back. Hinata lay motionless as he explored her mouth. This is wrong, this is wrong, this is is is kind of hot really. _

_Hinata began to lean into the kiss. She was beginning to enjoy. Hinata moaned a little and that was when Naruto broke the kiss. A slightly upset Hinata just stared at him. Her face a red as a cherry. _

" _So," Naruto said with smirk.. " What took you so long?" All Hinata could do is stare at his sky blue eyes. Trying to think of a way to get out of this horrible, yet wonderful predicament._

**Disclaimer- I am still saving up money to buy Naruto. $ 2.01, $2.02, $2.03, hey! I found a dime!!! Sweet!!!**

**Now!!! More of The Fox's Trap**

" Well, well Hinata," Naruto stareddown at Hinata with a devilish smirk appearing on his face. " Fancy meeting you here."

Hinata was having a panic attack. Here she was down on the ground, Naruto above her, his hands on either side of her head. It was like a dream. A terrible nightmarish, exotic ,dream. It was more than Hinata could take in one day_. What should I do? What should I do? Should I push him off? Should I run away or just stay still. Maybe if I play dead he'll go away...wait no that only works for bears._

As Hinata thought to herself she soon realized that she was sweating head to toe. If she didn't come up with a way to get out of this position soon she would look like she fell into a pool. "Naruto-kun c-could you please get off of m-me?

Naruto rolled himself off of Hinata . Once Naruto was off Hinata jumped up and stared at him a blush covering her face.

" W-well, umm," _I have to get away from him before I faint again. "_ See ya!!!!"

Hinata turned and sprinted away from Naruto as fast as she could. _What the hell. She's not getting away that easily. Not this time. _Naruto ran after Hinata and they both disapered into the trees.

As Hinata ran a million questions began to fill her head. _Why did I kiss him? Why didn't I just walk away. What did he mean when he said " what took me so long". Did he mean what I think he ment? No no no Hinata get a grip on yourself. How could I have been so stupid!!! _Then out loud Hinata screamed at herself. " He'll never want to speak to me again!!!"

Out of nowhere a familiar voice said " Oh I want to do more than just speak to you Hinata!"

Hinata stopped running and turned around to see a smirking Naruto behind her.

( A/N I am going to make Naruto a pervert in this fan-fic in case you haven't figured it out yetThat way there's a little part of me in him. ; P)

Hinata stared at him her body frozen in place. Naruto continued to speak. " Please Hinata don't run away again I just want to talk to you." Naruto could see Hinata's muscles begin to relax and that gave him a little more confidence. " I know we have our differences but hear me out please."

Hinata eyed him up and down then she completely relaxed. " Okay talk."

Naruto smiled and began to talk. " I know about how much you have been stalking me lately."

Hinata's eyes began to grow but Naruto continued_, " _At first I thought it was kind of creepybut as I thought about it more I began to think " hey I could use this to my advantage."

Hinata gave Naruto a curious look and then asked, " What do you mean by _your _advantage?."

Naruto smirked. "Because I am on missions so much I never have time to clean my apartment or shop for food. I do get tired of having to go out for ramen all the time. You know how some times you just want to stay home alone and eat well how can I do that with no food at my house?"

Hinata suddenly grew uncomfortable. " So what is your point?"

Naruto grinned at Hinata ,and said his words as if he were the king of the world " I have been thinking about it lately and I have come to this conclusion! Since you like to be around me so much I am going to make you my personal slave!!!!."

As Naruto's last words rung through the trees he let the words sink into Hinata's ears and mind. Hinata blinked once, twice, three time_s _then she snapped leaving her timid voice behind.

" You want me to what??! No absolutely not. I admit to stalking you and that I may like you a bit but I won't do it even for you!" hinata was panting because of her yelling. _Oh no did I just say that I like him stupid stupid Hinata._

Naruto's grin never left his face. " I'm sorry to here that Hinata, but I thought you would say that. Well I guess I can't force you to do anything. It's too bad though that the entire leaf village is going to find out that the Hyuuga heiress is a rapist..."

Hinata shouted out " WHAT I'M NO RAPIST!!!."

Naruto's smirk grew even wider, if that was even possible. " Oh aren't you according to the law anyone who engages in a sexual act without the other person's consent it considered a rapist. Ha!!!" Naruto knew that he had won. " So you have two choices: become my slave and do whatever I say, oooor refuse and be known as the biggest pervert in the continent. It's your choice."

Hinata knew that she was backed into a corner she had to make a decision from these two terrible options. _Well if I have to do it I'm going to get something out of it!. " _Okay Naruto I'll take your offer but only on one condition."

" And what might that be?" Naruto asked

" You are not to tell anyone about me being your slave or what you consider a rapist.. I mean nobody can know. If you do tell anyone the deal is off. I mean it." Hinata was sick to her stomach thinking about what she was about to have to do. Not from the fact that it was disgusting and perverted, but from the fact that it was Naruto. The boy she had been chasing for years. The one man that she had always wanted to notice her.

Well now he was really going to notice her, and the more she thought about the more she kept saying to her self _this might not be so bad_.

" Okay," Naruto said. " Let's get going the sun is still up we can shop for food."

Hinata looked at him and said, " Alright let's get started then."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Well there you have it. I wanted to write more but it's late and I'm sleepy. I promise that the next chapter will be in soon. Until the next time...**

**Peace,**

**Lady of the Flame**


	4. Let's Begin

Hello everyone, I'm back!!!! Now before you start an angry mob I want to say that I'm sorry for not updating in let me see...wow 5 months. I've been bad!! I'm so sorry I'll never take that long again promise.

Okay let's stop chattin and get right to the story...

LAST TIME

_Well now he was really going to notice her, and the more she thought about the more she kept saying to her self this might not be so bad._

_" Okay," Naruto said. " Let's get going the sun is still up we can shop for food."_

_Hinata looked at him and said, " Alright let's get started then."_

Now for the long awaited : THE FOX'S TRAP

Hinata walked with Naruto in silence as she was having a mental battle with herself. _Hinata get a hold of yourself. Have you forgotten who you are? You are the Hyugga heiress and owner of the Byakugan. Didn't I make a promise to myself to get over my shyness. I have to believe in myself or else I'll stay the mild-mannered, timid Hinata forever. That's it! I have to show the world that I am coming out of my shell. Being Naruto's slave might be a blessing in disguise! I'll show him a side of me that no one even knew existed in me._

With that Hinata gave an outward smirk of approval. She was about to take a walk on the wild side. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see if Hinata was still following him just in time to see her smirk.

"Hey, what's with the face Hinata?" Naruto asked. "You know something I don't know?" He said teasingly. Hinata just turned her head and smiled. "I'm just waiting to start becoming your slave. I can't wait to see what you have in store for me. I've been doing some thinking and decided that this might be accually kind of good for me. I mean just imagine all of the fun we could have together."

Naruto was taken aback by Hinata's questionable words but decided to play along with her. "Ohh you'll just have to wait and see."

Hinata eyed Naruto up and down slowly taking in and imagining that hot body of his again in her head, but now instead of just sleeping he was in many different situations, either in the shower, or all sweaty after a long day of training, or on top of her naked frame getting ready to penetrate her virgin body with his huge...Whoa!!! She couldn't think of such things while she was walking in public. No there was plenty of time for that later, but now they needed food.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxo

Konoha's shopping booths were busy as usual, children running in the streets playing, adults talking on the street corners, and an over excited Kiba running head on at Hinata and Naruto at full speed, wait what!!!

Kiba tackled Naruto into the dirt and following him was an over-grown Akamaru completing the dog pile. Together Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru wrestled in the dirt kicking up dust and attracting the stares of bystanders. Hinata blushed at the attention that Naruto was drawing to the two of them, but tried to hide her face by staring at the group of fighters.

"Ahh!! Kiba get your gaytarted self off of me you freak!!" Naruto yelled while Kiba had his ass turned up into Naruto's face.

"Hold on," Kiba said. "I just gotta return a little favor." With that Kiba farted in Naruto's face while his mouth was open. "Yes, Naruto Yes! Fear the wrath of my breakfast buritto!!!!"

"Ahhh Hinata help me!"

In spite of herself Hinata couldn't help but laugh at her two friends, but she could see Naruto was being traumatized so decided to end his suffering for now.. " Okay, Kiba, Akamaru get off of Naruto now."

"Sure thing Hinata" Kiba stood and Akamaru walked to his side. Naruto was on the ground moaning in pain or disgust, or both. Kiba turned to Hinata and said, " Hey how's it going?"

Hinata smiled and returned with, "It would be going a lot better if you wouldn't tackle Naruto every time you see him." Kiba rolled his eyes playfully and gave Hinata a toothy grin. "Hey what are you two guys doing out together like this anyway? On a date are ya??

Naruto and Hinata simultaneously blushed at Kiba's outrageous, but slightly true, accusation. Naruto responded with, "Shut up, Kiba that's non of your business." Kiba began to hoop and holler at the two, "Ha! I just knew that you two would get together sooner or later. Way to go Naruto, say if you ever need any pointers.."

"W-we are not going out," Hinata stepped in and said. "Naruto just asked me to help him with some of his shopping and I agreed because it can't be healthy to eat ramen 24/7. I mean think of the salt." Naruto immediately caught on and added, "yea that's right so cool it dog breath."

Kiba shrugged and said, "Whatever, I don't have time to tease you guys anymore anyways. Hey Naruto don't forget that all the male shinobi are having a training class tomorrow at 10:00 ok." Kiba began to walk off with Akamaru right beside him.

"Yea I won't forget you just be on time ok Kiba!" Naruto yelled back at him. Kiba didn't turn around but raised his hand as a sign that he heard Naruto. Hinata waited until Kiba and Akamaru were out of sight, then she exhaled a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. "Well that was awkward," Hinata mumbled. Naruto overheard her and asked, "What are you talking about? I was only Kiba."

Hinata turned to Naruto and looked into his lovely blue childish eyes and suddenly all of her embarrassment seemed to disappear. Naruto began to continue walking and Hinata followed right along with them. As they walked Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "Ohh, and by the way, nice cover up with the ramen thing, but I was about to tell Kiba that you and I really were on a date."

Hinata turned her head to Naruto and he flashed her a toothy grin with a wink. Hinata shot her head away and she blushed a brilliant shade of pink across her pale skin.

Naruto stared ahead into the crowd of shoppers with a bit of satisfaction in the thought that he could make Hinata blush so much. He did love it when she blushed. The way the colors of pink and white blended together on her face looked so wonderful. _Hmmm maybe later I'll make her turn even more shades. _He outwardly smiled at the thoughts in his head and that caught Hinata's attention.

"Hey Naruto?," she asked. "What was Kiba talking about when he said that their would be training for all the male shinobi?" Naruto snorted, "It's mandatory for all the shinobi under 21, I'm not sure what exactly it is, but the others say its nothing but the sensei's preaching about combat and enemy tactics or something." Hinata asked, "So why is it boys only?" Naruto shrugged and said, "Search me I don't know."

Hinata took that answer and Naruto and her began to shop. With some persuasion Hinata got Naruto not to get the 24 pack of super-jumbo extra large ramen, but instead get a smaller 12 pack of super-jumbo extra large ramen pack. A small victory on the road to get Naruto off of his ramen addiction. She even got him to grab 3 cans of vegetables.

All in all Hinata took comfort in the fact that she some what added at least 1 more month of life before Naruto died from a lethal dose of saltIt felt good to help out someone in need. After the day was done Hinata and Naruto walked back to Naruto's apartment with their hands full of grocery.

Now since Naruto had moved back to Konoha, he had stepped up from his tiny apartment that he owned as a kid. No he lived in a much larger place now. It had a view of Konoha and had 3 rooms. Hinata found it strange that he had such a large home when he lived alone, but when she asked him he answered saying that he liked the space.

They set the bags down on the counter and Naruto began to leave the kitchen. "I'm going to go take a bath. Will you open up some ramen for me and make it?" Hinata answered, "Sure thing Naruto."

About 10 minutes passed and Hinata had warmed up two cups of ramen, one for naruto and one for herself. She was just sitting down when Naruto turned the corner in nothing but a towel and was soaking wet. Hinata all but spit back out every bit of ramen that she had just put in her mouth at that sight.

"Ohh yes ramen!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing." Hinata shot out of her chair and backed up against the counter with shock in her pale eyes. Naruto just looked up at her from his cup of ramen and smirked as he slowly walked towards her.

"What are you talking about Hinata?" Naruto said mischievously. "I always eat after a shower and what is the point of getting dressed when I'm just going to go right to bed afterwards?"

By now Naruto had poor Hinata backed up into the counter. Their faces were inches apart and Hinata swore that she could feel something between the towel that wasn't his house keys because he had no pockets. "You should get used to it Hinata, seeing as how your going to cook dinner for me from now on, or have you forgotten that this is one of your slavely duties?"

No Hinata had not forgotten, but it seamed the more she thought about being Naruto's 'slave' the more she was starting to like the sound of it. And that scarred the daylights out of her. "Okay I'll try," Hinata finally answered defeated. She would try to hold back her growing lust for Naruto, but at the same time she was going to make sure that Naruto controlled his lust for her.

"You can get off of me now, Naruto." Hinata mumbled. Naruto prepared to back up but before he did he leaned down to Hinata's neck and began to nibble at it's side. He kissed from the base of her neck to her chin and then slowly ran his tongue from her chin to the base. Hinata looked like she was ready to explode because her face no longer showed a pink blush but a full out fire-engine red.

Before Naruto stopped he finished with sucking on the area between Hinata's shoulder and neck making sure to leave a nice hickey there. He then backed up and examined his work. "Okay you can go home now but I'm going to stop back by your house tomorrow to get you. This house isn't going to clean itself.

He stepped to the side and Hinata took that as her sign to leave. She shot past the toweled man and grabbed her ramen to go. Before she turned the corner to leave the kitchen she called back, "Bye Naruto see you tomorrow."

Naruto wasn't expecting her to say that so he came up with a smart remark and said, "See ya, cutie!'

Hinata meeped at the nickname he gave he and scampered out of the apartment. She shut the door behind her and slumped against the door. "Ohh God what the hell have I gotten myself into." Hinata went to one of the bathrooms in the building to examine herself, she couldn't walk home looking all kinds ways, people would stare. In the mirror she could see the mark that Naruto had given her and she couldn't help but smile.

_I'll just have to cover this up with make-up tomorrow to avoid questions from the other girls. _Hinata left the bathroom and began her walk home. On the way for some reason she continued reliving the kiss Naruto gave her just minutes ago. _Ohh my God why am I getting so excited over a little kiss. Naruto is a pervert for giving me it. _But Hinata knew that a little voice inside of her was saying the exact opposite. The voice was saying things like: _ohh yes, yes I want to feel like that again with Naruto. _Hinata walked in a daze trying to battle between the two voices in her head.

One thing was for sure tomorrow was going to just add more confusion...and wait a second, did Naruto say that she was going to 'clean' the apartment?

(A/N: I just found out recently that the average store ramen has over 1,000 mgs of salt in it.

That is waaay too much for one servings of food so think about that the next time you wan to eat 2 packs of ramen at once.)

Well there you have it the next chapter of 'The fox's trap' once again I am so sorry for the long wait and all of you waiting fans. Please forgive me.

I promise to have at least 2 chapters a month starting in January. Oh and also have a great new year remember to let you trouble drift into the past along with 2007. That is what I'm gonna do.

NEXT CHAPTER: BOYS AND GIRLS ARE DIFFERENT

Peace,

LOTF


End file.
